In general, measuring devices, such as instruments and gauges used for measuring temperature and pressure, have innumerable uses in industry. For example, pressure gauges to measure the pressure of process media are well known. Pressure gauges are useful in a myriad of different environments for commercial and industrial applications. Some exemplary assemblies/systems in this general field are described and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,437,936 and 7,628,068, the entire contents of each being hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
There are some conventional panel mounting flange designs for measuring devices in the marketplace.
One conventional design is referred to as factory press fit. In this design, the measuring device/gauge comes with the flange pre-installed and is held together with an interference fit. These designs generally need mechanical assistance to assemble.
Another is the capturing flange design. Such flanges typically do not go around the gauge case at all. Instead, the flanges trap the gauge window against the panel from the front, and the front bezel of the gauge is used to keep the gauge from falling though the panel hole. These designs often allow easy rotation of the gauge when in place, which can be undesirable.
Another approach incorporates welded/adhered flanges. For example, this is where the flange is permanently attached to the outside diameter of the gauge case via a weld or sometimes an adhesive. These typically must be fabricated at the manufacturer of the product.
Another design utilizes rear fixed flanges. These designs wrap around the gauge case and attach to the rear of the gauge typically via screws. These are sometimes able to be assembled by the customer but can require additional parts.
An interest exists for improved mounting flanges for measuring devices, and related methods of use. These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the assemblies, systems and methods of the present disclosure.